An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Léacheannelochián railway station
Red Line Orange Line Eastern Blue Line | other = | structure = | platform = 1 side and 2 island platforms | depth = | levels = 1 | tracks = 5 | parking = yes | bicycle = | baggage_check = | opened = 1965 | closed = | rebuilt = | electrified = 1965 | ADA = Yes | code = ALL | owned = Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure | zone = | former = | passengers = | pass_year = | pass_percent = | pass_system = | mpassengers = | services = |line=Red|next= }} |line=Orange|next= |rows1=2}} |hide1=yes}} }}An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Léacheannelochián railway station is a in the Rockallic capital city of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine serving the Baronetcy of Léacheannelochián in the Rockallic Federal District in the Seafaring Confederation. The through station is called at by Stoppers from the Red Line, the Orange Line and the Eastern Blue Line, whilst Intercities run over the two platformless tracks. Due to its central location within the baronetcy and its proximity to the University of Léacheannelochián, An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Léacheannelochián railway station is the busiest non-Intercity railway station of the country, and the 11th busiest overall, with 40,000 passengers a day boarding or alighting there. Location The railway station is located right in the physical and cultural centre of Léacheannelochián. This centre provides opportunities for shopping, watching films, attending opera performances in the Léacheannelochián Opera Theatre, and visiting Léacheannelochián Zoo. The railway station is also located 200 metres south of the University of Léacheannelochián, which has 24,000 students and around 4,300 staff. A study by the Faculty of Geography showed that approximately 90% of the students used the railway station as their main means of accessing the university. The railway station is located parallel to the Freeway D4, which can be accessed by the Léacheannelochián Station/City Centre exit. Part of the station is a viaduct crossing the SDIR 119 road. Services The railway station is only called at by Red, Orange and Eastern Blue Line Stoppers, in both directions. Red Line The Red Line is a looping train line which provides connections to almost all train stations within the Rockallic Federal District. It is the railway stations only direct rail connection to the southern RFD stations. Clockwise services leave every ten minutes at 5, 15, 25, 35, 45 and 55 past the hour from platform 1. Counterclockwise services leave at 3, 13, 23, 33, 43 and 53 past the hour from platform 2. Between midnight and 6 a.m. trains leave every half hour: clockwise at 5 and 35 past the hour, and counterclockwise at 13 and 43 past the hour. Orange Line The Orange Line provides direct connections to Mhólanne and Régnich na Nuardh eastbound and Central westbound. Services to Régnich na Nuardh leave at 11 and 41 past the hour from platform 3. Trains to Central leave at 14 and 44 past the hour from platform 5. Eastern Blue Line The Eastern Blue Line provides direct connections with Tíbheuth Thir, Eoilanthir, Duaidhebh, Mhólanne, and Nuirdhebh. Although technically the Eastern Blue Line connects An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine directly to the Loch Mhólanne coast, passengers only win time until Eoilanthir. For other stations between and including Duaidhebh Ó iÚrrain and Nuirdhebh it is more profitable and less time-consuming to take an Orange Line train to Mhólanne and then change there to the Eastern Blue Line. For tourists interested in the panoramic views that the line has to offer, it is allowed to buy a "full route" ticket. Services to Duaidhebh and Nuirdhebh leave at 29 and 59 past the hour from platform 4. Trains to Central leave at 2 and 32 past the hour from platform 5. Facilities An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Léacheannelochián is fulltime manned with a service station located in the pedestrian tunnel between the two island platforms. There is a car park with 900 parking spaces, a bicycle lot, toilets, a supermarket, a Starbucks, and a kiosk. Self-service ticket machines are present, as well as CIP poles. Close to the station, but not on the premises of or belonging to it, can be found numerous restaurants, shops, and supermarkets. There are lifts present for wheelchair users and other disabled people. Public transport connections Bus Right to the north of the railway station is a bus station providing the following bus services: Category:Train station in Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation